Dog Days
by Clara Barton
Summary: Sometimes terrible days can turn out better than your wildest dreams. My last entry for this round of the 2014 Smut Off with Miss Murdered featuring Trowa and costumes.


And my final entry for this round of the 2014 Smut Off with Miss Murdered featuring Trowa and costumes.

Warnings: language and smut

_Dog Days_

He needed to get a new job. Desperately, extremely, critically, acutely needed to get a new job.

It was work, and it helped pay the bills while he went to college part-time but it was an absolute nightmare and Trowa didn't know how many more times he could put on the damned clown suit, the smelly, ill fitting red curly wig or the half mask that had a starburst for an eye, which he had always found to be mildly terrifying.

Maybe that was why so many children threw cake at him when he did magic tricks at their birthday parties - they were terrified of him and were only acting in self defense.

Trowa snorted derisively at himself. Who was he kidding? Kids threw cake at him because they were spoiled little shitheads, pissed at their parents for getting a lousy clown who did lousy magic tricks.

He packed up his gear from this latest, painful foray into the hellish land of birthday party entertainment and grimaced at the feel of cake sliding down the back of his neck.

He peeled the wig off and set it, along with his mask, in the trunk of his car.

Trowa briefly debated taking off the oversized, bright green, gold and red jacket with gigantic fuzzy buttons down the front but decided not to. It was humiliating to drive home wearing it, but if he did take it off he was likely to drip cake and ice cream all over his car.

So he covered his seat in a trash bag - he had learned to do this years ago - and climbed in and wearily drove home.

At least he would have the apartment to himself for a few hours. Catharine had the night shift at the bar and had started an hour ago. Trowa envisioned a quiet evening at home, drinking beer, eating left-over pizza, maybe watching some porn on the big screen television since Catharine wouldn't be around to catch him jacking off.

He was almost in a good mood by the time he got home, but as soon as he parked the car it started to rain, a torrential downpour that soaked Trowa instantly.

He could feel cake and ice cream running down his skin and he shuddered, desperate to get out of these clothes and into the shower.

And things just kept getting worse.

As he approached the entrance to his apartment he spotted one of his neighbors leaning against the entrance to _his_ apartment. The awnings were small and offered virtually no protection from the rain. The neighbor was completely soaked, but Trowa squinted and made out the drenched, angry features of the hot mechanic he had been fantasizing about for the past few months, ever since he moved in with his girlfriend.

The man liked to run around with his dog in the gated dog park, playing fetch and chasing him and laughing and sweating and generally making Trowa dream of an opportunity to ever speak to him, let alone fuck him.

Now didn't seem like the best time - he looked furious, and he was holding his dog, a wild haired gray and brown mutt, in his arms, cradling it between himself and the rainstorm.

Trowa frowned.

Why the hell was he standing outside in this rain?

"Locked out?" He called out.

The man nodded.

"Yeah. Took Howie out for a walk and Hilde locked the door when she left to go on her date - and then it started to fucking pour rain."

Trowa arched an eyebrow at that information. His girlfriend was out on a date?

"Ah… do you want to use my phone to call the super?"

"No. I used my cell. He's out of town this weekend and his _brother_ tried to stick his hand down my pants the last time I had to call him so I'll sit out in the rain and suffer."

"For how long?"

The man sighed.

"Fuck if I know. This is Hilde's… second date? She probably won't stay the night but maybe she will."

Trowa hesitated. He didn't know this guy - hell, for all he did know the man could be an axe murderer - but he was always nice to his dog, always polite to the elderly people in the apartment complex and had even changed Catharine's oil for her last week when Trowa had forgotten to.

"Um, do you want to come in? You can dry off and… wait out the rain or wait for Hilde or… whatever."

"You don't mind?"

"No," Trowa assured him. Did he _mind_ the chance to spend time with his fantasy? Not in the least. Especially when that fantasy was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants that were completely soaked and molded to his body. Trowa didn't mind at all.

He opened the door and gestured for him to come in.

"Thanks man."

"Let me grab some towels," Trowa said, closing the door behind himself and gesturing for the man and his dog to wait on the linoleum entrance.

Trowa grabbed a few towels, the big, soft ones that Catharine favored, and brought them out.

"Oh, man, thank you - you are the best."

The man dried off his dog first, scrubbing his fur thoroughly before even attempting to dry himself off.

Trowa watched him squeeze ineffectually at his hair and shirt.

"Do you want to borrow some clothes?" Trowa offered. They were about the same size, Trowa had broader shoulders and narrower hips, but he had some basketball shorts that would fit him and, he hoped, a clean shirt.

The man hesitated.

"You don't have to do that."

Trowa arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to let you sit down on my couch when you're soaking wet."

The man gave him a rueful grin.

"Fair point. Oh, fuck, I haven't even introduced myself. Sorry. Duo Maxwell." He held out his hand and Trowa shook it.

"Trowa Barton."

Duo nodded.

"Yeah. Your sister told me your name - when I changed her oil last week. Sorry, I always mean to say hi to you when I see you but I'm either heading out or you are and…" Duo rubbed at the back of his neck and looked momentarily sheepish. "Anyway. Done with the embarrassed babbling."

Trowa wondered what Duo could possibly be embarrassed about.

"Clothes?" Trowa offered and Duo nodded. "You can let your dog go," Trowa told him, and Duo released the mutt.

Trowa gestured for Duo to follow him to his room and he was grateful that he had taken the time to tidy up a little yesterday - his dirty clothes were at least shoved into the hamper and his sheets weren't in total disarray.

Of course, the one thing he _had _forgotten to put away was the one thing Duo's dog pounced on immediately.

"Oh, Howie, ah, buddy, that's not _your_ toy," Duo chuckled and knelt down.

The dog walked over to him, tail wagging, Trowa's purple vibrator in his mouth, and politely let Duo take it from him.

"Uh…" Duo held it up to him and Trowa wanted to fucking disappear. This could _not_ be happening to him. "Is it your sister's or…"

Trowa shuddered at the thought.

"No, it's mine."

Duo nodded and his lips twitched. "Never tried a vibrator," he said and shrugged. "I've got a dildo I mess around with sometimes but I never thought about investing in something like this."

Trowa stared, open mouthed. Surely he had committed suicide the moment Duo took the vibrator from his dog and was now hallucinating all of this.

"Um, you have any wet wipes or something you want me to clean it off with?" Duo asked, taking Trowa's unresponsiveness in stride.

"Top drawer of the nightstand," Trowa told him. It was also where he kept lube, condoms for those all too rare occasions he had company, and, too late he remembered, the new porn film he had purchased.

To his credit, Duo ignored everything else in the drawer and simply pulled out a wipe and wrapped it around the vibrator and stroked it back and forth several times, removing all trace of his dog's slobber.

Trowa found himself completely mesmerized by Duo's long fingers working over the slim purple shaft. He wondered what those fingers would feel like on _his_ shaft.

"Does it go in here?" Duo asked, gesturing to that drawer.

Trowa could only nod mutely.

Duo put away the vibrator and threw the wipe away in the trashcan by the door.

"Sorry again about Howie. He's kind of a pain, great at finding shit you don't want him too." Duo offered him a grin and Trowa found himself returning it.

Fuck he was hot when he smiled.

They stared at each other for a solid minute before Trowa remembered why they were even in his room in the first place. He tore his gaze from Duo and rifled through his drawers until he found shorts and a t-shirt for Duo. He passed them to the other man.

"So, I have to ask," Duo said, his voice warm with amusement. "Why are you dressed like a clown?"

"It's my job," Trowa sighed.

Duo arched an eyebrow.

"You work as a clown? I thought you went to college. Your sister said you were majoring in biology."

Trowa nodded, and then wondered just what else Catharine had told him and wondered why Duo had even bothered to listen to Catharine go on about him.

"I am, but this is a part time job I have, to help pay for rent."

"Like for birthday parties and things?"

Trowa nodded.

Duo looked him up and down and then shook his head.

"Weird."

"I know."

"No, not," Duo's voice was muffled as he pulled off his wet shirt and Trowa forgot how to breathe. Duo's torso was lean, with faint muscle definition and dark, wide flat nipples that were peaked into hard nubs from the cold and the rain. Duo had a tattoo of a dragon on his left side, long tail wrapping around his navel in a curl.

Trowa had never seen anything that damned sexy before.

"Sorry," Duo said once he had the shirt off. He had clearly seen Trowa leering at him, but he seemed to be in no hurry to put on the dry shirt. "I meant it's weird because…" his face turned red and he drew in a deep breath. "It's weird because I've always thought you were hot and I've always had this weird fantasy about getting fucked by a clown."

"Did I get hit by lightening and die?" Trowa found himself asking.

Duo stared at him for a long moment and then burst out laughing. Trowa had to smile at the infectious sound.

"Now probably isn't a great time for your fantasy to come true," Trowa finally said.

Duo nodded, still blushing.

"No, obviously, we just met and -"

"And some shithead threw his birthday cake at me and it's all over me, under this," Trowa said, plucking at his shirt in disgust.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. That's… really fucked up. Ah, did you want to take a shower or… Go stand out in the rain or something?" Duo grinned again and Trowa found his lips quirking upwards in response.

"Shower, probably, over the standing in the rain," Trowa said and Duo nodded.

"Solid choice."

Trowa felt confident that if he got into the shower now, he would come back out to find Duo in his dry clothes and the rain would stop and he would lose whatever chance he had at the moment.

He sucked in a deep breath and decided to just go for it.

"You've never used a vibrator before?"

Duo seemed startled by the question, but then he shook his head in the negative.

"Want to try it?"

Duo stared at him, mouth open.

"You don't have to -" they both said at the same time.

Duo grinned.

"I mean, I'm game if you are, but if this is just you being neighborly and taking pity on the poor bastard who has a had a crush on you since the day he moved in…"

Trowa stared at him.

"This isn't some kind of sick joke you're playing, right?"

Duo frowned and shook his head in the negative.

"No, definitely not."

Trowa couldn't wrap his head around this new reality. Duo, the hot mechanic, wanted _him_?

Duo fingered the band of his sweatpants, the gesture clearly driven by his nervous energy, but it drew Trowa's gaze to his lean stomach and the sprinkling of dark hair in a line above the waistband.

Trowa felt his mouth go dry.

"Take off your pants," he suggested. "You've got to be freezing in them."

Duo nodded and looked up at Trowa while he pushed them down his slim hips and then stepped out of them. He had taken off his boxers as well, and he now stood before Trowa completely naked.

He was thin, his lean build wiry with muscle and his thighs and calves were dusted with dark hair and his crotch was a thick, dark nest of curls but, aside from the thin trail leading to the dragon tail around his navel, he appeared to be hairless.

Trowa swallowed hard and found himself staring at Duo's cock. It was only half-hard, judging by the way it hung, but it looked thick and Trowa wondered what it would taste like.

"Should I lay down on my back or my stomach?" Duo asked, his voice hinting at the same nervousness Trowa felt.

"Your back," Trowa decided. "I want to see your face."

Duo nodded and crawled onto the bed, stretching his legs wide and looking incredibly seductive.

Trowa took the now clean vibrator out of the drawer again and picked up the tube of lubricant as well.

He walked around to the foot of the bed and knelt down on the mattress between Duo's legs.

"How big is your dildo?" Trowa asked Duo as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

"Uh, thicker than that but not as long."

Trowa nodded and reached forward to run his lubed fingers against the dark ring of muscle between Duo's ass cheeks.

Duo shivered at the touch and edged forward, pressing back against Trowa's fingers.

"I don't normally do this," Duo muttered.

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"You don't normally do what?"

Duo smirked.

"Shamelessly throw myself at hot guys dressed like clowns. But I've been jacking off thinking about you for months now… had to seize the day."

"I'm glad I'm the exception," Trowa said.

Duo nodded and then moaned when Trowa slipped one finger into him. He was tight and hot and Trowa could feel himself growing hard. He thought about how good it would feel to put his cock in Duo's tight ass.

"Do you always bottom?" Trowa asked him.

Duo shook his head.

"No, sometimes. I like to switch - equal opportunity queer."

Trowa laughed at that and Duo smiled broadly.

"That feels good, but you can add another finger, if you want," Duo told him.

Trowa did as instructed and curled his fingers together, gently probing until he found the spot that made Duo swear and his cock, now fully erect and leaking, twitch.

"What about you?" Duo panted. "Do you always bottom?"

"No. I guess I'm an equal opportunity queer as well."

They shared a smile and then Trowa pulled his fingers out.

He spread lube onto the vibrator.

"Ready?"

Duo nodded and then reached out to playfully snap Trowa's oversized suspenders.

"These are ridiculous."

"Of all the things about my costume that are ridiculous, you point out the _suspenders_?"

Duo grinned.

"Well, they caught my eye. I was thinking I could hold onto them," he demonstrated, grabbing on and pulling Trowa close enough for their noses to touch. "But the elastic isn't that tight. Not very practical."

Trowa wondered if he should kiss Duo, but then the other man released him and Trowa sat back.

Trowa pressed the tip of the vibrator against Duo and then slowly pushed it in, giving Duo time to adjust to the larger object before he thumbed it on.

Duo's eyes widened.

"Fuck. That feels good."

Trowa nodded in agreement and slowly pulled the vibrator out and then thrust it back in.

"Oh, fucking hell," Duo moaned. His thighs flexed involuntarily, drawing Trowa's attention back to Duo's cock. He reached out to touch it, wrapping his free hand around the shaft and tugging on it.

Duo moaned again.

"Wait - how do you jack off and use that thing at the same time?"

Trowa shrugged. "I multi-task. What about you - how do you use your didlo and jack off?"

"I don't," Duo told him, looking slightly embarrassed. "I can usually get myself off from just the anal play."

Trowa stared at him.

"And you've _never_ used a vibrator before?" He shook his head. "Tragic."

Duo smirked.

"Good thing I've got you to save me," he murmured.

"Good thing," Trowa agreed.

Duo arched his hips upwards, trying to meet Trowa's thrusts with the vibrator.

"I totally get why chicks go for these things," Duo groaned. "It almost feels like a real dick."

"Almost," Trowa agreed. It was certainly better than _nothing_, but Trowa was willing to bet that Duo's cock would feel twice as good as the vibrator ever had buried in his ass.

"Oh, Trowa, I'm close," Duo panted a few minutes later. His hips were jerking upwards, all sense of rhythm gone, and his face and torso were flushed red.

"Then come," Trowa told him, gripping his cock tightly and pumping him faster.

"I - oh God!" Duo came in a long, powerful stream that shot up his belly and chest.

Trowa let him catch his breath before pulling the vibrator out.

"Fuck. Thank you."

Duo grinned at him and Trowa smirked back.

He got up from the bed and got a wipe out of the drawer to clean off the vibrator.

Duo stretched languidly and then gingerly got off the bed, clearly taking care not to drip any semen onto the comforter.

"Ah…"

"Want to take a shower? Or stand out in the rain?" Trowa asked him.

Duo chuckled.

"Shower, but I'm sure you want to get in first - you're the one with cake all over you."

Trowa nodded.

"You could join me?"

Duo grinned.

"Well, now that my dream of getting fucked by a clown has come true, I can work my way down the list - I've always wanted to give you a blow job in the shower."

"Always?" Trowa asked.

Duo shrugged.

"Always for the past five months since I first saw you," he amended.

Trowa swallowed hard.

How was this possibly happening to him?

"You realize that I'm going to take the costume off when I get in the shower."

Duo sighed tragically.

"Fine. I guess."

They shared another grin.

"Let me get some more towels and turn on the water," Trowa told him.

He walked out of the room and stole the remaining clean towels from the linen closet. He would have to do laundry tonight, after this afternoon. But, he reflected as he turned on the shower, it was worth it.

He started back towards his bedroom but stopped when he heard Duo's voice.

"Howie, you are _such_ a good boy. You are going to get all the treats you want when we get home. Good boy."

Trowa had to grin at Duo's tone as he spoke to his dog.

Duo walked out into the hall and saw the expression.

"What?"

Trowa shrugged.

"It's like you trained your dog to search for some embarrassing sex toy in my room."

Duo shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't train him to find something in _your_ room per se. This is how I pick up all the hot guys."

Trowa arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, obviously. He's never met a hot guy before so I got lucky that _you_ were lazy about putting away your purple vibrator. Think I'll get lucky with anything else?" Duo asked hopefully.

-o-


End file.
